Play Dead
by RedPrince-Chan
Summary: While Taking the trash out, Harry gets attacked by Greyback! can their love servive with the world agisnt them?
1. Chapter 1

Play Dead

Chapter 1

Harry was taking the trash out for his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley were off having a Father/Son night. Harry and Petunia had lately been on good terms, since Harry had saved her son from the Demeontors, last year.

Harry had just put the bag in to the trash can when something from the left lunged at him, biting his arm violently; slinging him around like a rag doll, till finally the creature let go of the latter's arm sending him flying into the trashcans. With great difficulty Harry got up on shaky legs with his wand out pointed at the creature.

This was the first time the young man had the chance in getting a good look at his attacker, Harry gasped much to his surprise Greyback in werewolf form stood in front of him, Harry could see blood, 'his' blood down the front of the wolf-man.

"What are you doing here Greayback? What do you want?" asked Harry in a shaky voice; well knowing the werewolf could not answer, the reply was a piercing howl that ripped though the sky.

"_Expelliarmus_" he yelled as Greyback lunged at him again. The werewolf caught off guard ran into the distance.

Harry limped to the front door where Petunia had stood looking wide-eyed, as she saw the short yet painful fight with the wolf man.

"Harry what was that?!" she yelled as she helped him into the house and locked the down tightly. "Werewolf" he muttered and winced and his aunt pushed a rag onto the wound. "Werewolf? Here?" she asked worriedly.

Harry nodded numbly "Greyback, he works for Voldemort. Do you still have the floo powder Dumblodor gave you incase of emergency's?" His aunt nodded her mouth open slightly.

" I need you to call him, and pack the things that you need," he said as he stood, the rag still tied to around he bite. " Why pack?" he asked her voice shaking, "the wards aren't working, its not safe here, you can stay at my place."

She nodded; she stood from her chair and walked into the living room to the fireplace. Harry limped up the stairs, cradling his injured arm, once he got inside of his room Harry pulled out his wand from his pocket, and muttered a spell that put all his belonging into his trunk.

A sharp pain shot though Harry's chest, he fell to his knees, with a strangled cry. He could feel it, he could fell the wolf inside growing. Hedweg went wild, trying to get as far away as she could. She could sense the growing force building in her master.

Harry closed eyes as he drifted into a dark abyss, the last thing he saw was a pair of red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Play Dead

Chapter 2

When Harry woke up he didn't open his eyes. He heard the headmaster, talking to Poppy. He could barley make out what they where saying but still got the message.

"Albus, what are we to do? Do you really thing the Wizarding World will stand by him, once they find out that their '_Chosen One'_ is a werewolf?" Poppy whispered harshly. 

" Who says that they need to find out?" Dumbledore stated. At that point Harry had heard enough and sat up wincing as the sunlight hit his eyes. He looked to the direction of the voices. Dumbledore smiled warmly at the youth, before speaking.

"Harry my dear boy, how do you feel?" he asked. "How would you feel if you had bitten by a werewolf?" he stated rather calmly. This practically dumbfounded the headmaster, "Harry it will all be ok" The headmaster stated trying to calm the golden boy "Bull shit" the Gryffindor shouted. "Enough!" yelled the nurse "now Potter can you tell us what the werewolf that bit you looked like?" Before Harry could answer a cold voice spoke in the shadows. 

"Potter I guess was to arrogant then to notice that he was being approached let alone recognize his attacker" Snape walked out of the corner, and sneered at Potter. Harry rolled his eyes "Greyback" was all he said, Dumbledore looked grave "are you sure my boy are you absolutely sure it was Greyback?" Harry nodded.

"W-why would he go after Harry?" asked Madam Pomfrey. "Mating" was all Harry had to say, "what do you mean Harry" asked the headmaster. "Having a werewolf for a friend helps you with the subject, every year werewolves have to find a mate, if theirs is dead or they don't have one." He said. 

"Apparently the wolf thought me a prefect submissive, he'll come for me, he won't stop till he has me, unless of coarse claimed by another." He finished. Dumbledore nodded the headmaster stood and left. Harry slumped against the headboard of the bed as the nurse did more test, Snape stayed taking a list of potions that need to be restocked. Toward the end of the end of the day Harry had two pain and one potent sleeping potion.

They entire time Harry slept he dreamed of nothing but red eyes that held him. Harry felt warmth and security, for once in his life

Harry felt loved.

Dumbledore walked to his office after talking to Potter. He had to find someone to be his mate before Greyback. Thankfully he had his own werewolf on hand; Lupin would be the right person for the job. He Flooed him at the head quarters. "Yes Albus?" asked Remus, "something has happened I need you her as soon as possible" said the old man. Nodding Remus left to gather things. Less then twenty things had passed when the Lupin arrived. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Its Harry my dear boy" the head master walked to his fireplace and fire called Pomfry in the hospital wing, telling her that he was on his way with Remus. "Come, lets go see Harry" he said and led the way.

When they got their Lupin rushed to the boy's side, "what happened?" he asked as he took Harry's hand. " Greyback" came Harry's voice. "Harry" exclaimed Remus. "How did this happen" he asked the boy" Harry's only answer was dumb luck. Harry fell asleep once more. "Remus I need you to mate with Harry" said the headmaster. "What! I cant he's to young and he's like family I cant" said the werewolf. " You must because if you don't Greyback will.

That's why Harry was turned." Replied the headmaster.

Remus nodded and left the room, along with the older man. Unknown by them that the raven-haired werewolf heard them. Harry stood up and walked to the closet to get his cloths, Harry knew the laws of the wolf and he was already clamed, not in body but in soul.

He had to get to the Alfa, his mate. In the closet he found his trunk, he opened it and got out his invisibility cloak, along with a few other things and closed it. Harry rapped the cloak around himself and left the hospital wing, and then the school all together. 

Once Harry had made to the Forbidden forest it was getting dark, he stood there getting his barring straight, trying to think of the best way to get to Greyback.

From the left Harry heard something in the bushes; he crouched down and put his wand In front of him. "Potter?" called a voice, Harry recognized as Snape's, the older man emerged from the bushes and walked towered the boy.

Harry crouched lower trying to get away from the potion master. "Do you want to go to Greyback?" asked Snape, Harry nodded and slowly crept out of his hiding place. "Come on Potter" Snape picked the smaller one up and headed off in the direction of the castle. Once Harry saw this he started straggling and crying. Have never seen the boy cry, this of course shocked Snape.

"Po-Harry I am truly sorry about lying. I will get word to Greyback that you're here, I cant take you, Albus will know it was me… I will get you to your mate little one I promises." Harry nodded and layed his head on the professor's shoulder, "sleep I'll protect you little one, I'll protect you till Greyback is here, and even then I'll protect you." 

With that Harry fell asleep again rapped in the red eyes that before haunted his dreams with warmth and love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Play Dead**

**Chapter 3**

**Harry woke the next morning, not in the hospital. Confused he got up and walked to the cherry wood door. On other the side of the door was a common room filled to the brim with all kinds of books, and Snape sat in a chair next to the fireplace reading, calmly. After a few seconds of waiting for the potions master to notice him, and not getting his desired wishes, Harry cleared his throat.**

**Snape looked up, startled, and then smiled slightly before getting up. He strode widely over to Harry and put his hand on the youth's forehead. Snape's small smile was replaced with a frown as he noted the warmth and flush that came from Harry.**

**Grabbing him by the hand, the professor led Harry to the left of the common room and through an opening which led to a cozy sort of kitchen which was decorated in warm yellows. Upon seeing this, the student scrunched his face, earning a scowl from Snape. They shared a quick chuckle before Snape led him to a chair at the center of the room.**

"**Tea?" Snape asked, not really caring for an answer, but started fixing it, anyway. Harry shook his head at the older male, and laid his head on his folded arms.**

"**Any reason in particular you're being so nice, Professor?"**

**Snape turned around and headed towards Harry, ignoring the question, and sat Harry's tea in front of the said boy. "Sugar?" Harry shook his head and sighed, burrowing his head deeper in his arms. Snape sat in a chair opposite of Harry, the cherry wood table separating them.**

"**You've never seen Greyback, right?" Harry nodded. "Well, I've seen him when he bit me," Harry mumbled, his voice muffled by his arms. Snape still heard, though.**

"**Then how did you know it was Greyback that bit you?" Snape questioned. **

"**I'm not sure. I mean right after I was bitten I felt this power, coursing through my veins, and the wolf inside me… I can't explain it…It was like the wolf knew Greyback, like he would be the best mate I could get.**

"**He was an alpha and he is the leader of one of the biggest packs in England. The wolf in me knows he can take care of me. Dose that make sense?" asked Harry, looking up from his arms. Snape nodded and began to think. "Snape?" asked Harry in a small voice. **

**Snape looked up at him "I don't want to take wolf's bane. If you take it for to long, it'll kill the wolf," said Harry with a shudder at the thought of losing his wolf side. "Don't worry… I'll think of something…"Snape muttered the last part to himself as he stood from his seat. **

"**I'll call Doby to bring you lunch. You slept past breakfast." Snape smiled at the younger boy, "Is there anything you want?" Harry thought for a moment before answering, "Pancakes!" he exclaimed like a small child, making Snape smile again, before nodding and leaving the room.**

**Harry was glade that someone was helping him, but he couldn't help wonder what caused his Snarky Potions Professor to change into the caring caretaker he is now. Just as he was going to ponder this some more, Dobby popped in with three plates for pancakes and bacon.**

"**Dobby!," exclaimed Harry, "I love you!" he cried as he dug into his food. He hadn't realized till now how hungry he had been.**

***With Severus Snape***

**After ordering Harry's food, he walked down the maze of halls to his privet study. Stopping at the door briefly he sighed and walked in, picking up one of the many picture frames that sat on the wall to wall bookcases. He carried it to his dark wooded desk and plopped down in the large chair on the other side.**

"**What am I doing?" he asked himself as he gazed at the picture, the picture of himself and of a friend he had before all the drama of Hogwarts started. **

**Lilly Evens. **

**They lived next door before their first year. She helped him when his father was drunk. She was the only one who knew. But then she got that cursed letter of acceptance… she was a mud blood. That was the first time his mother hit him. For playing with a mud blood!**

After that he broke their friendship. And they took their separate paths her to the light him to the dark. To this very day he regents pushing her away, but… he wasn't strong enough to go against his family.

"The lest I can do is protect her son… the best I can…" he sighed and tilted his back, closed his eyes. "I don't want him to turn into another greasy git…" he chuckled at the statement he just confessed to. "I will give you the life I didn't have Harry… just you watch!"

With that he pulled out a piece of parchment and a black feathered quill and began writing to Greyback telling him of his mate's well being and the threat that threatens to take him.

**PLEASE READ!!!!!**

**Ok this is kind of short but the original was shorter. I have no idea what to write so all my loyal readers send me some ideas! Also I know that I have a grammar issue but I have found my self a Beta!!! *coughchoughmysistercoughcough* Oh! I will try to keep my profile updated, I am making that kind of a bulletin board. It will have when I'm hopping to have something updated and what is coming up. I will also have polls to see what should happen next. so please bare with me! Its tough being a senior in high school! **


	4. Chapter 4

Play Dead

Chapter 4

With a content sigh Harry rubbed his now full stomach as he headed back toward the living area. Flopping onto the plush black leather couch he grinned, and turned his head to face door to the study. Biting his lip Harry slowly got off the couch and made his way to the door.

Just as he was to knock on the dark cherry wood door, Harry could hear someone coming through the floo. Turning around his eyes meet with the form of one Remus Lupin. Taking a step back Harry looked at the man warily, "R-Remus what are y-you doing h-h-here…?" he asked softly as he took another step back.

"What do you mean? I'm here for you of course…" Lupin took a step forward making Harry a bit nerves.

"I-I think that you should l-leave." whispered Harry as Remus slowly made his way to the younger male. "I'm only doing what's best Harry" said Remus as he came face to face with Harry. As the older man went in to kiss the young Gryffindor, Harry slapped Remus in the face, his newly acquired claws accidentally digging into the older werewolf's face.

Enraged Lupin grabbed Harry by the thought, growling as his other hand made its way down Harry's pants. Frightened he fought against the older man's hold. Tears falling he slightly prayed that Severus would hear the commotion as he kicked his legs at the werewolf and into a small end table near them.

Just as he was about to lose hope, as Lupin was able to get his pants off and Harry was rapidly losing air, the door to the study bust open to revile a very pissed off Snape. Rushing over to the wolves he ripped Lupin off the boy, stunning him and cursing him for good measure.

Turning back to the now sobbing youngster, Snape picked Harry up and sat him on the couch.

"I'm sorry I wasn't faster." he soothed, gently running his hands through the boy's unruly locks. "Dumbledore made an appearance." he confessed before standing up and waving his wand around shrinking items and putting them into a trunk by the fireplace.

Harry looked up at the Potion's Master noting all the rips in his dark appeal. "your hurt" stated Harry not really asking. "nothing I can not handle." responded as he closed the trunk magically.

"We have to go before the get out of the binds…" Severus told him as he shrunk the trunk. Turning back to Harry he called Dobby, "Dobby we are leaving. If you want to you can join us get your belongings together and be ready when either Harry or myself call you..." Snape told the little elf.

"where are you going?" asked the werewolf as he slowly stood from the couch and held Snape's arm, and still being as far away from Lupin as possible. Snape picked up the trunk and placed it in his pocket. "We are going to the safest place in all of England… Riddle Manor…"

Just then a loud bang was heard in the study. Swearing loudly Snape grabbed Harry's hand are began to drag him out of the room into the dungeon hall. "We have to get into the Forbidden Forest before I can apparate(SP) us to the manor." Severus yelled as he continued to run up the stairs to one of the many main halls of the castle. Once in the main hall they ran to the great doors only to see them closing, "Shit!" cursed Severus as he picked Harry up and ran even faster to beat the doors.

Ten Seconds…

Five Seconds…

They made it! Just as it was fixing to close they were able to race through. Though this victory was short lived as they still needed to make their way into the forest.

Yes they were going to make it! Only three yards to go. Harry was running slightly behind his professor when a sharp pain spread through his back. Crying out he fell to the ground, only have reliving that he was being picked up. As he saw the treetops above, he could no longer stay awake. Slipping into darkness he vaguely heard something in the distance.

"My Mate…"

Hey people! Sorry it took so long! ^-^'

I know it's short but I at least wanted to put something out for you.

If you have any questions, go a head and ask and I'll answer them to the best of my ability.

I hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Play Dead

Chapter 5

"Crucio!"

Remus withered on the floor, screaming as the curse hit him.

"How could you let them escape!" cried the Headmaster; lifting the curse after Two minutes. Panting The wolf slowly got to his knees. "I'm not the only one stopping them!" he snarled at the old man, before falling to the floor once more as Dumbledore hit him with another Crucio.

"You will not talk to in that manner, you insolent filth!"

Sighing he released the spell and walked toward the door that lead out of Snape's rooms, "You will find them, if you know what's good for you…" and with that he stepped through the hole.

On the floor the last Murander laid still on the cool stone flooring, glaring at his master's retreating form. After a good 3 minutes Remus stood on shaky legs, pausing to look around for a moment; looking of something that belonged to Harry.

Finding nothing in the immediate area, he left from the same entrance that the headmaster left from. Out in the corridor Lupin; made his toward the stairs that would take him to the first floor. He let his fingers run along the left side of the wall.

Up the stairs he Paused at the giant doors of the castle that was Hogwarts, 'Am I doing the right thing?' he asked himself, ' Can I really do this to Harry?' shaking his head he pushed the doors open and looked to the Forbidden Forest.

"I'm sorry Harry…"

He saw them, they were almost in the forest. He couldn't let the, escape for a second time. Growling he muttered, Diffindo (1) making the younger man cry out and fall to the ground. "Damn it!' he cursed as Snape Doubled back and picked up Potter, and was able to make it into the safety of the forest.

Remus Lupin ran with his increased speed into the dark foreboding forest, barely noticing as branches cut into his face. Coming to an abrupt halt a wicked smirk etched its way across the werewolf's usually calm face.

The hunt was on…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just past the forest line, Severus popped out of the forest and right into the meeting room of Riddle Manor; where a meeting was in session. "SSSNAPE!!" hissed the dark lord angrily, but as soon as he saw the state of the potion master he ordered a death eater to relive the man of his burden and sent them away.

"What happened?" he asked as he watch the death eater place the boy on a transfigured couch. Still panting from his run, Severus proceeded to tell Riddle what had happened. "…I see," the Dark lord turned to look at the boy who was still unconscious from the attack that took place not to long ago.

Sighing he snapped his fingers. Seconds later a small elf appeared, "What can Mink does for master?" he ask bowing lowly. "Get the healer and bring Greyback…" with a single nod the elf left to complete his mission.

No more then five minutes later the werewolf barged in and ran right past the two wizards to his mate. "What happened?" Snarled Fernier giving Severus a heated glare. "Calm down!" Tom shouted as the potion master was about to give a rude remark.

"Fernier, yes he is hurt but it could have been worse." The Dark Lord reasoned with the beast, "I have a healer on the way." He looked at Snape, "Who is our main threat, Severus?" Nodding he cleared his throat and straightened his robes.

"At the moment it is Remus Lupin, Dumbledore has promised him the boy," he was cut off by an animalistic growl, Greyback narrowed his eyes, but non the less stayed quite. "He is the one that hexed Harry.

A few minutes later the doors opened again, "About time, what?" Riddle looked over and saw not the healer but Narcissa Malfoy. She gave the lord a hard look, "you don't think that I am about to let some pitiful healer take care of this boy, do you?" she spoke softly but with authority,

They shook their heads no, seeming to please the daughter of the noble house of Black, she turned to the boy. A look of disproval crossed over her soft features, "Well what are you waiting for! Change this into a bed!" she snapped.

Snape stumbled with his wand and transfigured the couch into a high bed so that the lady did not need to kneel over. "Good, now, everyone out!" she spoke with authority as she pushed up her sleeves and leaned over Harry slightly.

"He's my mate!" exclaimed Fernier outraged at the thought, but that was soon nipped in the bud, Mrs. Malfoy sent a chilling glare to the wolf, which made him shrink back. "IF you have to stay, keep out of my way and keep your mouth SHUT!"

Nodding his head furiously he went to stand next to his mate's head. The other two men turned and left, The Dark Lord had a little pout on his face while muttering about women telling him what to do in HIS meeting hall in HIS manor.

It only took an hour for Narcissa to fully heal Potter. Giving her work a once over, even though Malfoys' never make mistakes, she turned to the wolf. "OK, he's out of the woods, but he is going to feel some stiffness." she pointed her wand to the younger person, and gave a soft "Emmervate"

In seconds Harry started to shift, letting out a low groan as his stiff muscles protested his movements. His eyes fluttered open a couple of times trying to adjust to the light. He was only slightly a where that a strong arm helped him set up.

He looked around only now noticing who was in the room. "Mrs. Malfoy!" he cried as he moved to get out of the comfortable bed. But around his waist was two strong arms, "W-what?" he looked down at his waist and gasped as the arms lifted him.

Turning his head he saw the one person he wanted. "Fernier!" he cried and somehow wiggled around to face the larger man. Harry buried his head into the mans chest, Greyback lifted an eyebrow as a soft purring noise came from his younger mate.


End file.
